Death and Rory: BroTP
by tumbalinh
Summary: There are ordinary people die and stay dead. Then there are people like Rory Williams who die so often Death is nothing more than a dear old friend.


Death and Rory: BroTP

"Amy? Amy! Where am I?" He looked around franticly. His arms flailing around as his body spun in a circle. "Hello?! Where am I?" It was a small Italian restaurant.

"Calm down. Sit and eat, Rory."

Rory turned around to see an old man. He looked like a skeleton wearing a suit. The old man's hair was slicked back. Bony fingers held a fork pinning the slice of Chicago-style deep dish pizza to the plate and a knife cutting off a piece. The old man looked up, his lifeless eyes met Rory's, "Eat. It is quite delicious."

Rory noticed that the skin on the man's face was taught, but thin. He could see the shape of the skull. The only thing keeping the man from looking like a skeleton was the eyes and rather large pointy nose, "You've got a quite a nose on you, sir. My friends called me The Nose." The man just stared at him, blank expression cemented on his face. Rory gave an awkward nod and sat at a round table with a red and white checkered table cloth. There was a deep dish pizza in the center of the table and set plate waiting for him. He cut a slice, placed it on his plate but he didn't touch it. "I'm sorry, but I'm throughly confused. Where am I? Where is my girlfriend? And the Doctor? Who are you?"

The old man looked at him, "Eat."

Rory looked down onto his plate. He wasn't going to get any answers. A growl came forth from his stomach. Apparently he was hungrier than he realized, so he started eating. Rory and the old man ate in silence for the longest time. It was an hour, a half finished deep dish pizza later when he received an answer.

"You are deceased."

Rory looked up at the man, "You're joking."

"I am not joking. You are dead."

Usually Rory would be panicking complete with the flailing of limbs and words spewing from his mouth, but instead he leaned back and stared at the red and white checkerboard tablecloth, "Okay. What happens now?"

The man replied, "We wait."

"Wait for what?" Rory came forward. He rested his elbows on the table and his hands folded resting at his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's going to happen to Amy?"

The man's eyes locked onto Rory, "Amelia is fine. She has no memory of you."

"What'd you mean?"

"You were shot by the lizard woman and swallowed by a crack in time and space. You are erased from time. You never existed."

"So this is what you get for saving the Raggedy Man. Erased from time by a bloody crack."

"And shot."

Rory leaned back on his chair and looked at his companion. While Rory had stopped eating ages ago, the old man continued on. _**The old man certainly has an appetite.**_ "Who are you?"

The man finished the last of his drink before he answered, "I am Death."

Rory laughed, "Alright then." The news didn't surprise him. He's dead. Perhaps this is a step before heading to another place. "So I'm here. What now? Do I head to another place and just wait?"

"Quite the contrary. You are here with me because you will return to the Doctor and Amelia shortly."

"What? I'm dead. I can't come back."

"Rory Williams, you are special. You have died earlier than you should have, so now you must return." Death continued on saying that there are those who serve another purpose other than eating, working, and watching the telly. "You have not done the things you are meant to do. The things that will change the universe." Death looked beyond Rory and stated, "Tessa, Rory needs to be taken back." Rory looked behind him and woke up with a start. His breathing was ragged and his left hand on his right hip… clutching a sword.

Over the years Rory died, whether it was the restarting of a universe or drowning in the ocean after being knocked off a pirate ship, he was in that same room with the red and white checkerboard tablecloth with various cheap foods and Death waiting for him. Each time he arrived he was calmer than the last. Rory became more comfortable. He made jokes. Death responded with sass. They became friends. They talked about people they regularly dealt with. For Rory it was Amy and the Doctor and Melody. For Death… it was everyone, especially the Winchesters. While it was years for Rory, it was a mere few hours between their interactions. It was for final time that Rory died at the ripe old age of eighty- two he greeted Death with a hug.

"It's good to see you, Death" laughed Rory.

"It is pleasant to see you, too" Death replied and turned around, "As well as you Amelia. I believe this is our first meeting."

Rory spun and saw his wife. He was ecstatic to see her and started walking towards her, but halted, "Amy. How long?"

Amy walked up to him, hugged him as tightly as she could and whispered tearfully, "Five years. You were gone for five years."

Rory returned his wife's hug. As he left go he grabbed her hand and faced Death. He kissed Amy's hand and introduced the two. "Death, this is my wife Amelia Williams," he beamed.

Death nodded and looked to Rory, "This is your final meal with me. You and Amelia will move on." Before Rory could interrupt Death stated, "The pizza is already one the table. You know where the sodas are."

Rory had a small smile on his face as he led Amy to the table and pulled out her chair and Death sat across from her. He went to the fridge and grabbed three sodas, but when he turned around his little grin grew into a full smile when he saw Death smile at something Amy had said. He hurried back to the table to join the conversation. The Williams and Death shared a Chicago-style deep dish pizza and shared a few sodas.

When the time came, Amy waited with Tessa as Rory bid Death farewell for the last time.


End file.
